O feitiço que não pode ser quebrado
by BBLeviosa
Summary: Ron Weasley só se lembra de ter chorado cinco vezes.


O feitiço que não pode ser quebrado

("The spell that cannot be broken"

by

Silver Weasley)

Traduzido por

Bárbara Borralho

Sumário: Ron Weasley apenas chorou cinco vezes…Ron/Hermione…One-shot…

Disclaimer: Eu não sou a J.K.Rowling, logo, Harry Potter não me pertence…

N/A: Tive esta ideia ao ler 31Days JL Community, a lista de Fevereiro ( o título é da parte de 6 de Fevereiro). Tive-a, escrevi-a e postei-a antes que ficasse maluca. Isto é um pouco esporádico; algumas partes estão maiores que outras, mas pronto…Esta foi a maneira como ficou…Leiam, deixem reviews e divirtam-se…

1- &&&&&

Eram 11 horas e Ron Weasley não conseguia dormir. Ele tinha 11 anos e era a sua primeira noite em Hogwarts. O chapéu seleccionador tinha-o posto nos Gryffindor (graças a Merlin), tinha conhecido o famoso Harry Potter e era a primeira vez que dormia fora de casa sem a sua mãe ou o seu pai por perto. Não que ele sentisse saudades, vocês sabem…

No entanto ele estava cansado e apesar de os primeiros anos terem sido restritamente avisados de que tinham de se deitar às 9 horas, ele saiu do dormitório, passou pelos seus novos colegas e foi em bicos de pés até à confortável e vazia sala comum.

Ele sentou-se numa cadeira e olhou para o fogo que ardia na lareira, esperando que as saudades que sentia de casa passassem, sim ele admitia, estava com saudades. Ele era um aluno do primeiro ano e por amor de Deus, já era crescido o suficiente para dormir fora de casa. Ele não devia sentir aquela dor horrível no estômago nem estar a pensar: "Eu quero a minha mamã." Ele afundou-se ainda mais na cadeira e suspirou longa e sofregadamente.

Era errado estar tão assustado com tudo aquilo? Pela primeira vez na vida, ele seria capaz de aprender magia e quem sabe ser bom no uso desta. Ou talvez não.

Era tudo a cerca de falhar para Ron – o medo de o fazer. Ele cresceu na sombra dos seus irmãos mais velhos, com o peso de viver para os alcançar, para se afastar e ainda assim fazer a sua família feliz por uma vez sequer. Ele tinha uniformes em segunda mão, um rato velho sem um dedo e uma varinha velha. Além disso, parte dele achava que a sua vida ali seria miserável. Ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos; antes tirar aquilo de dentro de si cedo, do que tarde.

Harry parecia ser uma pessoa simpática, mas quem garantia que ele não mudaria de ideias em relação à sua amizade com Ron? E se ele decidisse ser amigo dos outros colegas – Seamus ou Dean, talvez? – e deixasse Ron de lado?

Sozinho. Sem amigos. Sem dinheiro. Sem a mãe para o abraçar caso ele tivesse um dia mau. Sem Ginny para o espicaçar e jogar xadrez com ele. Sem o pai a quem dizer piadas.

"Oh Merlin", pensou ele deixando cair uma lágrima pela sua face sardenta. "Eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir saudades assim tão depressa."

-Humm… Desculpa, eu estava só… Estás bem? – Ron procurou a voz e ao levantar-se da cadeira, quase que se esbarrava com a rapariga de cabelos armados que havia conhecido no comboio. Ela estava a usar uma camisa de dormir azul e carregava um pesado livro. A sua cara estava pálida debaixo da imensidão de cabelos.

-Eu estou bem. – respondeu ele. – E tu, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

-Eu não conseguia dormir. – disse ela calmamente - E tu?

-Ahh… Claro que conseguia. Eu só queria…erm…

-Sentes saudades de casa? – perguntou ela olhando para ele. – Tens a certeza de que estás bem? Os teus olhos estão todos vermelhos.

-Claro que estou bem. – disse-lhe Ron, defensivamente, voltando à sua voz. – Eu apanhei uma constipação e estava cá em baixo a tentar esvaziar a mente. Eu vou voltar para a cama, agora. – ele virou-se, andando em direcção às escadas, mas a rapariga atrás dele disse-lhe:

-Está tudo bem. Eu não direi a ninguém que estavas a chorar. – Ron contraiu os músculos e virou-se para olhá-la antes de voltar para o dormitório. Uma parte de si sabia que ela estava só a tentar ser simpática, mas ele não gostava de pessoas que soubessem as suas fraquezas. "Eu não estava a chorar" pensou ele, "eu só tenho saudades de casa".

A sua visão turvou-se quando mais lágrimas, apesar de ele ter feito o melhor para as conter, caíram. Ele afundou a cara na almofada. Esta seria uma longa, longa noite.

2- &&&&&&

Tinham passado horas desde que Harry tinha aparecido no campo de quidditch carregando o corpo de Cedric Diggory e a Taça do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, mas Ron ainda não tinha parado de tremer.

Tinha sido a angústia, a tristeza e o choro de Mr. Diggory que o tinham assustado mais, esquecendo o facto de que toda a escola entrara em pânico, apesar dos esforços dos professores para acalmar os alunos. Os chefes de equipa, os prefeitos, e os chefes de turma, tinham conseguido levar quase toda a gente para a escola e mantê-los em segurança nas respectivas salas comuns.

O Harry disse-lhe que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos estava de volta. Falou-lhe do cemitério, dos Devoradores da Morte e da reencarnação do Senhor das Trevas. E disse-lhe que o Moody era o filho de Mr. Crouch sob o efeito da poção polissuco.

Então, pálido e assustado, Harry tinha ido tentar dormir. Ron e Hermione sentaram-se ao lado um do outro, ambos bastante assustados com tudo o que se estava a passar para se mexerem sequer.

-Ele está de volta. – disse Hermione num murmúrio, a voz a falhar-lhe.

-De volta – repetiu Ron contraindo tanto os músculos, que até a cara ficou corada. – Estás bem?

-Não – respondeu ela, a sua voz a falhar novamente. Durante toda a noite ela tinha ficado calma, mas agora Ron podia ver o terror invadir-lhe os olhos de chocolate e quando uma lágrima deles jorrou, Ron teve que lutar para que o nó histérico que tinha na garganta não se desfizesse em lágrimas.

-Eu também. – disse ele, conseguindo falar apesar do nó.

-Oh, Ron. – murmurou ela deixando a sua cabeça pousar no ombro dele. Ele colocou uma mão nas costas dela e tentou reconfortá-la o melhor que conseguiu.

-Estou assustado, Hermione. Ele matou tantas pessoas, e agora, está de volta. – os seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione e esta disse:

-Não faz mal estares assustado. Eu também estou, aliás, todos estamos.

-Eu não sei o que faria se te perdesse ou ao Harry. Eu não sei o que faria se a minha família…a Ginny…se eles… - o medo era imenso. Todas as horríveis histórias que os pais lhe tinham contado. Podia acontecer tantas coisas ao trio.

Ron não se apercebeu de que estava a chorar até Hermione o ter abraçado e ele ter descansado a cabeça no seu ombro. Não conseguiu notar as lágrimas que lhe corriam pela cara até que ela descansou a sua cabeça no topo da dele, para tentar acabar com os soluços e choros.

Eles ficaram ali sentados por algum tempo e desta vez, Ron não se importou de se sentir fraco.

3- &&&&&&

O seu pai quase morrera.

Ele fora atacado pela serpente do Quem-Nós-Sabemos e quase morrera.

O seu pai estava no hospital porque quase morrera.

Tinham passado dias e mesmo assim Ron não conseguia esquecer. Ele tinha ficado feliz pelo facto do seu pai não ter morrido, dele ter conseguido sobreviver, pelo Harry ter tido aquela visão e ter avisado todos a tempo, que ele mal tinha tido tempo para desperdiçar a chorar. Ele tinha ficado pasmado quando ouviu as notícias e não houve tempo para lágrimas.

Incomodava-o o facto de ainda se sentir assim. Afinal de contas, era quase Natal. Harry tinha sido convencido de que não estava a ser possuído, a Hermione estava de visita e Ron estava mais assustado do que nunca com o regresso do Quem-Nós-Sabemos.

Ele estava sentado no quarto que partilhava com Harry, em Grimmauld Place, quando a Hermione bateu à porta e entrou. Harry estava lá em baixo com Ginny, Fred e George a jogar Cartas Explosivas e outros jogos que tal.

-Como é que te sentes? – perguntou Hermione, sentando-se na cama, ao seu lado. – Tens estado horrivelmente calado estes últimos dias.

-Continuo chocado… – admitiu Ron. – Ele quase morreu, sabes?

-Eu sei. – disse ela pondo-lhe uma mão no ombro. – Mas ele está vivo, não está?

-Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que algo como isto não vai voltar a acontecer. – disse-lhe Ron, olhando para os seus pés. – Estou preocupado, só isso.

-Claro que estás preocupado Ron, aliás, não é para menos. – disse Hermione pondo a outra mão no braço dele. – Olha, não podes ficar assim. Anda lá, vem jogar xadrez comigo! Ganhar-me faz-te sempre sentir melhor. – Ron deu-lhe um sorriso fraco, mas não olhou para ela.

-Não é uma má ideia. Queres jogar cá em cima?

-Claro. – disse ela levantando-se e ajeitando a saia. – Eu vou buscar o tabuleiro. – quando teve a certeza de que ela já tinha ido embora, um lágrima caiu dos olhos verdes de Ron.

4- &&&&&&&&&

Ron nunca tinha estado num funeral, mas há uma altura para tudo. Havia gente à sua volta a falar da carreira de Dumbledore, Hermione a chorar compulsivamente, e de repente a sua visão ficou turva.

Pela primeira vez ocorreu-lhe que o melhor feiticeiro do mundo tinha partido. Para sempre. Essencialmente, estavam todos lixados, segundo Ron.

O funeral acabou, Harry saiu, deixando Ginny sozinha e Seamus tinha o braço à volta da chorosa Lavender.

-Ron? – perguntou uma voz ao seu lado. Ele virou-se e viu Hermione, com lágrimas a correrem-lhe na cara.

-Anda cá. – disse ele puxando-a para um abraço. Ele chorou no seu ombro e ele passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo. O que é que ele podia fazer mais? Seria estúpido murmurar-lhe que tudo iria passar e que ele iria protegê-la. Era uma promessa que ambos sabiam que não podia ser mantida.

Ele amava-a. Percebeu-o já há muito tempo e este abraço relembrou-lhe isso. Ele amava-a e tinha medo que ela talvez nunca viesse a saber disso. Dumbledore partira, partira para sempre, e agora Ron sabia que a guerra se tinha tornado mais difícil. O homem que podia ter salvo o mundo, tinha morrido na altura de mais necessidade.

Parecia uma sentença de morte.

Então, quando Hermione chorou mais uma vez no seu ombro, Ron chorou também, lágrimas a correrem-lhe pelo nariz até ao cabelo de Hermione. Ele choraram por Dumbledore, por Harry, por si próprios e pelo mundo.

Ele chorou por aquele momento, pelo dia de Verão e por cada inspiração que fazia.

Ele chorou pela vida.

5-&&&&&&

O comboio ainda estava longe da plataforma 9 e 3 quartos e Ron e Hermione estavam a cumprir deveres de Prefeito. Parecia estúpido ter que fazer uma ronda para "manter tudo calmo", mas pelo menos isso conseguia mantê-lo ocupado, longe da enorme discussão entre Harry e Ginny num compartimento abandonado. Algo sobre Ginny "não desistir assim tão facilmente", o quer que isso fosse.

Ele e Hermione pararam num corredor, em silêncio e mantiveram-se lá durante algum tempo, encostados à parede. A tensão era palpável; após o funeral, as lágrimas e o pacto de seguir Harry, eles estavam ambos solenes, perdidos nos seus próprios pensamentos.

Ron tinha estado a reflectir sobre todas as asneiras que tinha feito durante o ano. O que é que podia ter acontecido se tivesse evitado fazer algumas. Abruptamente, algo fez um "click" no seu cérebro. Ele estava ali, em frente à rapariga com a qual queria casar – ele estava mesmo à sua beira – e ele nem sequer a tinha beijado, ou dito que estava arrependido por a ter magoado ou até mesmo que gostava dela.

Bem, a morte pairava e esta era uma oportunidade que não se podia desperdiçar. Ele tinha a certeza de que não o faria.

-Ei, Hermione? – disse ele num tom casual.

-Sim? – perguntou ela olhando-o nos olhos.

-Desculpa aquilo da Lavender. – disse ele. Ela pestanejou e disse:

-Ron, o que é que…

-Olha, ambos sabemos porque é que eu saí com ela, – disse ele – e eu fui estúpido e estou arrependido, não devia ter-te tratado da maneira que tratei, não devia ter-te magoado. Eu estava só… eu estava só passado da cabeça contigo, e eu sei que não desculpa, mas, bem… err… - houve um longo silêncio até que Hermione disse:

-Isso foi inesperado.

-Eu cometi erros. – explicou Ron – Quer dizer, é claro que eu cometi erros mas cometi muitos em relação a ti. Eu sei que fui um estúpido – pior do que estúpido – e Hermione, eu desperdicei muito tempo.

-O que é que queres dizer, Ron? – perguntou ela.

-Tu sabes o que é que eu quero dizer.

-Não, não sei. – disse ela numa voz sumida. – Eu quero que me expliques. Estou farta de tentar adivinhar o que queres dizer, o que tu sentes. Elucida-me, está bem?

-É justo. – com isto, aproximou Hermione dele.

-O que é que estás a fazer? – perguntou ela enquanto ele afastava um fio de cabelo da cara dela. – Ron…?

-Eu quero ser perfeitamente claro. – murmurou ele, chegando-se ainda mais perto de maneira a que eles ficassem apenas a escassos centímetros de distância. – Eu não quero estragar tudo, desta vez.

-Eu… - ela olhou para ele, os olhos abertos de espanto, a cara corada e recuou. Ele foi até ela, agarrou-a pela cintura. – Eu não tenho a certeza se…se…

-Não estejas assustada. – murmurou Ron, encostando a sua testa à dela. – É apenas amor. – E então, ele acabou com o espaço que restava entre eles e beijou-a. Ela correspondeu, aproximando-se mais. As suas mãos passaram dos braços dele suavemente até ao seu pescoço, e os seus dedos enterraram-se no cabelo dele.

Foi breve, foi lindo, foi maravilhoso, mas acima de tudo espantoso.

Talvez porque tinham aquele sentimento puro, estranho, guardado dentro deles há tanto tempo. Quando se separaram, ambos a respirar ofegantemente, ainda admirados com o poder de tudo aquilo, Hermione sussurrou, a voz sumida:

-Eu amo-te. – aquelas foram as palavras mais bonitas que Ron alguma vez ouviu e encheu de coragem, poder, força…algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. O medo persistia; ele continuava aterrorizado com o facto de ir para uma guerra inganhável. A diferença era que agora, ele sabia melhor do que nunca porque é que o ia fazer.

Ele ia fazê-lo porque amava Hermione, a paz e o bem-estar. Ele ia fazê-lo porque Harry Potter era como um irmão para ele, porque ele queria que os seus pais vivessem para ver os seus netos, porque no fim, Ron Weasley fazia sempre a coisa certa.

"Isto é coragem" pensou ele, "isto é crescer."

-Eu também te amo. – disse ele a Hermione e essa foi a coisa mais honesta e correcta coisa que ele alguma vez disse. Eles sorriram um ao outro enquanto ele apertava mais os seus braços à volta dele e as testas de ambos descansaram uma na outra uma vez mais. Ron não se lembrava de alguma vez se ter sentido assim tão poderoso e feliz.

Se um amor assim podia incutir nele tanta coragem, então talvez houvesse esperança. Afinal, não era a sua alma que tinha sido dividida em sete partes.

Ron tinha chorado por muitas razões – dor, frustração, por estar zangado, magoado e por tristeza – mas nunca tinha chorado de alegria. Francamente, isso sempre lhe parecera estúpido; se uma pessoa se sente feliz, porquê gastar tempo com lágrimas?

Para sua surpresa, várias lágrimas começaram a correr-lhe pela cara, livremente, mas ele não se importou – não traziam dor.

-Ron, o que é que se passa? – perguntou Hermione preocupada. Os seus dedos acariciaram-lhe a cara e ela olhou para os olhos dele.

-Estou feliz, só isso. – disse ele abrindo um sorriso. Os seus olhos abriram-se em surpresa, depositou-lhe um beijo na cara e murmurou-lhe:

-É grande demais para ser descrito em palavras, não é?

-Muito grande. – concordou ele. – Mas talvez seja esse o objectivo. – ele cobriu as mãos dela com as suas, inclinando-se para a beijar outra vez, com lágrimas na face e a esperança de ser mais forte do que alguma vez fora. Ron sabia-o sem dúvida alguma.

Ele podia ter imortalidade, um grupo de fiéis seguidores, magia negra horrível e o mal do seu lado, mas Quem-Nós-Sabemos – não, Voldemort – não tinha hipótese alguma contra o amor.

&&&&&&&&

Como devem imaginar, traduzi este texto com a devida autorização da autora…Não está traduzido à letra…Fiz muitas alterações, a nível de palavras…A história está imaculada…Espero que gostem…E deixem reviews…Tenho a certeza que a verdadeira autora( e eu!!!) ficará feliz….Saudações de Portugal…


End file.
